The Final Battle Against Blackard
The Final Battle Against Blackard was the culminating battle for the fate of the planet and the entire universe, fought among the Equestrian Royalty, The League fo Ed-Venturers, unaffected beings, and their allies united, against alternate timeline versions of Darth Blackard, His Army, and Beetlemen, Beetlemen Brutes, Shadow Dragons, Troggles, Outcasters, and Shadow Serpents. The monumental scale of the battle makes it one of the largest extraterrestrial conflicts in Earth's history. Background 's Nightmare Attack on Equinelantis Hanger 7 After the remaining heroes following The Clap managed to grab the Alicorn Jewels from earlier points in time. Sharon, Yuna, Skyla, Moon Starlight, Sunlight, and Skystar were chosen by the Jewels to be their wielders. In which they used them to reverse the Effects of the Clap. Then, Eddy, Gallus, Percy, Princess Celestia, Duke Orion, and Dragon Lord Ember rallied themselves to confront Blackard after he had bombed Hanger 7 with the Hideaway III. The Phsycocorn arrived and incapacitated Celestia, Percy, and Ember, then overpowered Orion. But Eddy proved worthy to wield Thunderløre and intervened. Then joined by a vengeful Gallus. And Despite destroying Blackard's helmet and making him bleed, they were overpowered. Meanwhile, Past Cheagle took the Jewels only to be confronted by Past Knellie and Present Cheagle, leading her to be killed by her future self. Believing his foes to be beaten, Blackard vowed to take great pleasure in destroying The Universe as revenge against the Team for interfering in his plans. Blackard then summoned the full might of his army, composed of the Puce Shadow, Beetlemen, Beetlemen Brutes, Shadow Dragons, Troggles, Outcasters, and Shadow Serpents, to the Surface. In spite of the Overwhelming odds, Eddy and Gallus managed to rise to stand against the invaders when Eddy suddenly received a message over his communications from Dexter. Shortly after, Rukai flew in and then stated to Blackard he would lose to him. As Blackard asked, "Him and What Army". Then suddenly several Portals were opened up revealing allies to our heroes; The Entire Clone Army, The Zebrican, Giraffican Tribes, The Buffalo Tribes, The Hippogriffs, The Gryphons, The Minotaurs, The Dragons, The Yaks, The Vikings and Dragons of Berk (Led by Stoick The Vast, Valka, and Gobber the Belch), The Centaurs, The Hieracosphinxes, The Kirins, The Orcaponies, The Thestrals, The Perytons, The Earth Ponies, Pegasi, Unicorns, The Rock Hopper Crew, The Autobots, The Trainbots, The Pillars of Equestria, The Trolley Fighters, The US Cavalry Engines, and The French Foreign Legion Engines. Then heroes who were effected by Blackard returned: Thomas, James, Henry, Gordon, Emily, Spencer, Donald, Douglas, Duck, Oliver, Lady, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, The JKSH, Zoe Trent, Gail Trent, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Captain Cuddles, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Zeb, Chopper, Nick Wilde, Ace Uno, Crocodog, Astra, Ramon, Crippin, Zina, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Carl Wheezer, Libby, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, AJ, Chester, Dudley Puppy, Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Brian Griffin, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Peter Griffin, Silverstream, Yona, Smolder, Sandbar, Gabby, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Nótt Njóla, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Anna, Olaf, Aladdin, Beast, Belle, Merida, Rapunzel, Ariel, Prince Eric, Wreck-it Ralph, Fix-it Felix Jr., Sargent Calhoun, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, J.J., Buzz, Socky, Skunky, The Planet Trains, Steam Driller, Steam Claw D, Steam Sweeper, Steam Grindor, Steam Excavator, Chuff, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko. Then heroes who weren't affected by Blackard also appear, such as The Mane 6's families, Close allies, children, Sylveon, Dawn, The 99th Griffin/Eeveelution Militia, Sturider Thom, Thunder Streak, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Eustace Bagg, Muriel Bagg, The Kids Next Door, Cow, Chicken, I M Weasel, I R Baboon, Marvin, Eddy Largo, Stripes, Elizabeth, Diamonds, Beast, Maggie, Hamilton Hox, Nedley, Rudey, The Big Duck, The Backyardigans, The Lions of the Pride Lands (Led by Simba), Rafiki, Zazu, Pumbaa, Timon, The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, The Dinosaurs of The Great Valley, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby, Spirit, Rain, Little Creek, The Lakota Tribe, The Dalmatian Family, The Aristocats, Thomas O'Malley, Scat Cat and his Alley Cats, Mewsette, Jaune Tom, Robespierre, Lady, Tramp, their children, Angel, King Kong, Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, The Ant Colony, The Circus Bugs, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Big Weld, The Outmode Robots, The Diesel Squad, Mike Wazoski, James P. Sullivan, Don Carlson, Terry and Terri, Art, Scott Squibbles, Po, The Furious Five, Master Shifu, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, John Rambo, Jack Sparrow and his crew, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Princess Fiona, Dragon, Pinocchio, Gingy, Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs, Three Little Blind Mice, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Rameroz, Mater, Sally, Flo, Ramone, Sheriff, Red, Lizzie, Sarge, Filmore, Luigi, Guido, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, the Night Furies and Light Furies of Night Fury Topia, The Great Night Fury, and Past Knellie. Then Edward blasts open a hole in the rubble, releasing himself and the other trapped beings. Then suddenly, more portals open up but out of them are the Jedi of the Clone Wars, and their Clone Armies, Then the Rebel Alliance with Luke, Leia, Lando, C-3PO, R2-D2, The Millenium Falcon (flown by Han and Chewie), the Twi'Leks led by Cham Syndulla, Padme Amidala, The Naboo Guard, The Gungans, Jar Jar Binks, all Wookiees of Kashyyyk, Torgrutas, Mon Calamari, Nautalens, Quarrens, Clan Wren, Fenn Rau, Bo-Katan Kryze, and Clan Kryze. The two sides held a short standoff before Eddy gave the call sign. As Captain Berden then drew his sword and with a mighty: "CHARGE!!!!!!!" all the good ran to battle as Blackard's army did the same, and the two sides collided. Main Battle Engaging the Armies A violent battle immediately begins between the Teams, their allies, and Blackard's army. Both sides collide with each other on the ground and in the air, as The Great Night Fury blasts down a Shadow Serpent. Then Brian and Sylveon fight together in one spot, combining their skills to take on the evil forces. Whilst Eddy and Orion trade Thunderløre and Typhoon Cracker as they fight off Beetlemen. Willy is fighting hard using both his rifle and pistol but soon is overwhelmed by . But then Silverstream throws her Lightsaber into his back before leaping onto him and firing her Blaster pistol in his head, before his body is crushed by King Kong. Silverstream checks on her injured mentor and tries to put him to speed on what happened after the reverse of the Clap, but Willy interrupts her by hugging her. Ramon fights off various Troggles, who begin to overpower him, but he is saved by Knellie. Ramon is shocked to see Knellie alive, not realizing she is not the Knellie he knew and tries to kiss her which prompts Knellie to kick him. Meanwhile, Gallus is fighting off as many Puce Shadow soldiers using his and Anakin's Lightsaber before one knocks him down, forcing him to block his sword with both sabers. Gallus struggles to hold them back, but it appears he won't last for long. But then a Blue Lightsaber blade then jabs through the Soldier, saving Gallus. As Gallus goes to thank the being who saved him, he is immediately brought to a stutter at seeing who his savior was, Anakin Skywalker! Gallus is speechless at seeing his idol standing before him in the flesh. Before Anakin kneels down to greet the gryphon Jedi Knight. Anakin then expressed Rukai told him he had a fan in the future and now he gets to meet his fan. Before holding out his hand for a proper introduction. As Gallus then shakes it, shocked to find he is grasping the Cybernetic Hand of Anakin Skywalker. Then Anakin helps Gallus to his feet before noticing his own Lightsaber in the Gryphon's grasp. Anakin is impressed his Lightsaber is still intact to this day, as he then states it picked a good Jedi to wield it. Hearing this, Gallus gain new confidence, before he and Anakin then worked together to fight the oncoming forces. Chase for the Jewels Tempest is racing through the chaos with the Jewels in her grasp, asking Eddy what they should do with them. Which Eddy states they need to get them as far away from their location as possible. But then, Krone stated they needed to send the Jewels back to their own timelines instead. However, Mucker finds Blackard's attack destroyed their main Time Travel Portal. But then Steam Mech recalls their first test portal, which they can use to send the Jewels back. But Rainbow finds its in the middle fo Blackard's Army's Location. So then Mucker and Steam Mech, along with the other Miner Trains and the Planet Trains rush to get the portal running while everyone else holds off Blackard's army. Blackard and the Puce Shadow realize that Cheagle is not answering their transmission, but immediately spot Tempest running away with the Jewels. With the Outcasters closing in on Tempest, Twilight drives them away and tells Tempest to give her the Jewels as she fights through the Outcasters to reach the other portal. Blackard himself closes in on Twilight but he is immediately confronted by an enraged Optimus Prime, determined to pay Blackard out for murdering his apprentice as well as his apprentice's family, and for taking everything away from Nyx. As Optimus holds off Blackard, Twilight continues to transport the Jewels. Twilight was then stopped in her tracks by , luckily, Applejack grabs the Jewels, then starts to race to the portal, but then they are snatched from her grip by one Beetlemen, but then Rarity leaps over a fallen Beetlemen and snatches them from him. Only to be hit with a club by a Shadow Dragon, who takes the Jewels from her. Then Pinkie snatches the Jewels, unfortunately, as she races away, one Troggle trips her and takes the Jewels. But then Jar Jar Binks swoops through and snatches the Jewels away but he screeches to a stop and is forced to run another way when confronted by an Outcaster, then has to slide underneath a Beetleman Brute to avoid being hit with a battle-hammer. But the Jewels are taken from his grasp. Then Ocellus chases after the Shadow Dragon with the Jewels deflecting Blaster bolts as she goes, then Obi-Wan Kenobi jumps in front of the Shadow Dragon and cuts him down with his Lightsaber as he catches the Jewels. Then several Puce Shadow troops all surround him, firing their Blasters at him, but Kenobi is able to deflect all their shots before Ocellus joins him, as they go back-to-back, deflecting Blaster bolts. While the Jedi Master gives Ocellus his compliments on her Blaster deflection skills, saying that she is a true Master of Soresu. Then Gabby flies in as Obi-Wan throws her the Jewels, while Gabby flies through several Puce Shadow Ships, before passing the Jewels to Terramar, who passed them to Sabine. Then Sabine threw them as Zeb used his Bo-Rifle as a baseball bat to hit the Jewels high into the Sky. Where Silverstream arrives to take the Jewels herself, using her Electric Judgement and Blaster pistol to horde off the Outcasters chasing her. Then Thomas goes to join his Master as they both Fight Blackard as Thomas then cuts Blackard's Lightsaber in half before blasting him with his Ion Shotguns. Then Optimus and Thomas grab his limbs and pull on him, making an attempt to fight back Futile. Destruction of the Hideaway III When Blackard is being overpowered by Optimus Prime and Thomas, as the two are pulling on him so that Krone can come in to finish him, Blackard calls for the Puce Shadow to give an airstrike from the Hideaway III. protests, pointing out that their own troops will suffer in the bombardment, but Blackard, on the verge of being overwhelmed, orders the attack regardless. The Puce Shadow comply and call a rain of missiles on the battlefield, and Thomas and Optimus are blown aside, ending their assault on Blackard. As the missiles fall, All of the Alicorns and Shining Armor make a magic shield to protect the Republic's Army from the attack. Meanwhile, Yoda uses the Force to protect the army from a drowning in seawater approaching them after the airstrike caused a dam to break. As Silverstream is being greatly outnumbered by the Outcasters, she is saved by Eddy throwing Thunderløre to hang on to, before she is grabbed by Brian who throws her to Moon Shine. Then she leaps onto the Millennium Falcon, ''as it flies her to the backup portal tunnel. The whole ground forces are pinned down by the airstrike but every weapon suddenly stops firing at them and aims at the sky. Confused, SpongeBob wonders what made them stop. Before a huge object comes flying through the clouds, revealing to be the ''Grand Moses, ''Lead by Annabelle! As all weapons continue firing at the Grandfather Class Dreadnought, but the shields are too strong to be penetrated as all of its own weapons are aimed at the ship. Then all fire at once, crippling the ship. As an enraged Blackard orders the ship to be destroyed, which the fires all of its own weapons at the ''Grand Moses, and while the third turret is destroyed, the Dreadnought continues its line of fire. Which destroys all weapons on the Hideaway III. Before the whole ship explodes into a million pieces! While a shocked and bewildered Blackard watches on. Then the Grand Moses starts destroying the Puce Shadow's ground vehicles as several Trainbot Starfighters fly in to reinforce the ground troopers with Annabelle leading on. Then when Annabelle lands on the ground, she ignites her Lightsaber as all troops open fire on her, but because she is an angel, they have no effect on her. Which she charges and cuts down all troops shooting at her before she destroys several of the tanks using both her Lightsaber and Force Powers. Then she Force grabs two Shadow Serpents, then smashes them into each other before forming a huge ball out of them then uses the ball to bowl down several more tanks like bowling pins. As several Trainbot Starfighters group with the Millennium Falcon, ''Annabelle then flies in and meets up with Silverstream (still bracing for a horrific death, holding the Jewels). But upon seeing the Whippet angel, she hands her the Jewels as all of the Canine and Feline individuals help protect Annabelle from the oncoming Outcasters, Troggles, and Beetlemen. Seeing Annabelle flying to the portal, Blackard tries to stop her, only to be blasted with Edward's Fusion Shotgun and then James' Plasma Cannon. While seeing her carry the Jewels, Blackard throws his Lightsaber at the portal, but then Ocellus quickly uses the Force to grab one of Eddy's Blaster pistols and sets it to "heavy", and shoots the Lightsaber. But before Annabelle can fly into the portal, one of the Puce Shadow's tanks destroys the portal as the resulting shockwave sends Annabelle flying back as the Jewels fly out of her grip and land on the ground, unsecured. Celestia, Luna, Barret, Cadance, and Blackard wrestle for the Jewels but Blackard manages to overpower them. Then Orion flies in with Typhoon Cracker,'' as Blackard Force grabs his Lightsaber but upon trying to ignite it, he finds the Blaster fire damaged it so critically, it can only produce sparks. Orion then tries to kill Blackard with Typhoon Cracker as Eddy quickly aids him with Thunderløre as Ed and Edd also come to the aid. But are swiftly blown away by Blackard giving a powerful Force Repulse. The Ultimate Standoff Despite the team's best efforts, Blackard obtains the Jewels and then houses them in his necklace. Upon seeing this happen, Krone realizes that the only way to stop Blackard now is to destroy the necklace. As she calls to Anakin and tells him that they need to destroy the necklace as the Jewels will destroy Blackard once they are free of his control. But she needs someone with his level in the Force to pull it off. However, just as Blackard is about to clap, fire is blown in his direction, causing him to get severely burnt. As he looks, he sees an enraged Krone standing before him. Before she charges him, as Blackard tries to blast her with his magic mixed with the Jewels, but this proves to be ineffective as Krone's high level in the Force and Super Human capabilities are too strong for it. As Blackard tries to hurl stones at Krone, she merely punches each one, destroying each one thrown at her. Before she comes right up to Blackard and gives a falcon punch to his face. Which leaves a dark bruise on his face, as Krone starts throwing a punch, after punch, after punch. Blackard tries to fight back but Krone is much too powerful for him as she then kicks him in the stomach getting him on his knees. Then she knees his face, sending blood spewing from his mouth. Blackard then uses the Galaxy Jewel to try and strengthen his next punch but Krone catches it in the mid-swing and delivers back to his jaw, sending several teeth and more blood out. Even his nose starts bleeding. Before she tears the Jewel from his grip and uses it to deliver a powerful punch of her own to his face, breaking his nose and giving him a black eye. But then he head butts her, managing to get to the Galaxy Jewel back, putting it in the necklace and goes to clap. But then Krone flies right into him, sending them both skidding on the ground as his armor is destroyed from the scraping on the ground. Leaving him vulnerable to any attack now. Krone then gives him a nerve pinch in his neck, as Blackard cries in deep pain. Then Blackard pulls her arm lose as he punches her down, but Krone kicks him in the groin. As Blackard clenches his groin in extreme pain, Krone grabs Blackard by the tail and starts slamming on the ground several times before she slams him into a concrete block. Which proves to be a heavily effective move as Blackard then staggers to his hooves as he then stands ready to fight again, but Krone picks up a makeshift club. Then she swings it in the face, then breaks off his horn with it, before she grabs his wings and then tears them clean out of their sockets! As Blackard screams in blood-curdling pain, Krone then throws in several more punches to his face as he is forced down onto his knees. Before Krone then does a super spin before she delivers a super powerful roundhouse kick to his face sending him slamming into the ground, briefly stunning him. Using this opening, Krone blasts Blackard with her own Force Lightning, which is so strong it practically paralyzes the evil Dark Lord. As Krone slowly makes her way towards him, Blackard then tries to summon a nearby weapon, only for Anakin to catch it in the mid-flight. Krone then comes right up to Blackard and grasps the Necklace on the right side. Anakin then charges next, as Blackard throws more stones at Anakin. But the former is able to cut them down with his Lightsaber before he cuts off Blackard's left arm with his lightsaber. Anakin then grabs the left side of the necklace, (his cybernetic hand making a crush imprint on it). As the 2 powerful Force users then start to pull on the necklace as they use Force Crush at the same time. Blackard then uses his remaining arm to shock Krone and Anakin with his own Force Lighting, but the 2 manage to work through the excruciating pain, giving in to their deepest anger. Krone states that Blackard should've listened to her from the start and never tried to wield the Jewels in the first place, and now, he would suffer the consequences of abusing their power. Slowly, the effects of Krone's Force Lighting and both Force Users' Force crush started to take effect as the necklace creaked as it started to crack. Blackard then could only watch in horror as the Necklace's cracks deepened, then finally; the Necklace broke apart! Once it did, it released a surge of energy that knocked the two Force Users down to the ground, while Blackard was sent flying into rubble. Aftermath Destruction of Blackard's Forces With the Necklace destroyed, the Jewels then started to work their magic as they all rose up into the sky and then spin in a circle. Then they all started shooting beams of magic at many of Blackard's forces, slowly sucking the life out of them, and even destroying many of their vehicles. Realizing the Jewels would get him next, Blackard then force leaps trying to flee like a coward, but the Sun Jewel shot a beam of magic at him, grabbing him. Then the other Jewels shot beams at Blackard, as he then started to scream in horrific pain. Then all of the beings hit by the Jewels' beams of magic exploded into firey vapor. While Blackard himself started to lose his magic, connection to the Force, and the ability to live all together. As his body then started to turn pale as it began to glow, then with one final scream, he exploded into a giant firey vapor as a huge shockwave came flying out. As everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light. Then once the shockwave was clear, everyone looked and found the battlefield was restored back to its old self again as if nothing had happened. Even the injuries many of the individuals obtained during the battle are completely healed. Then a portal opened up as the Orignal Jewels from Prior to the Clap came out and then gently floated into the magical grip of the Alicorns present. And then the Love Jewel opens up a portal, allowing Knellie from prior to the Clap to arrive, alive and well. (but she is greatly disappointed that she missed in the big battle, but upon seeing Ramon, she runs up to him and they share a passionate kiss. While Past Knellie can only watch in surprise) Leading to the complete ultimate victory of everyone and their allies and the final defeat for Blackard and his forces. Victory Party With Blackard destroyed for good, a victory party was held in Equinelantis. As Solar Flare then returned the Jewels and the original Thunderlø''re'', back to their original points in time to prevent alternative timelines from being created in their place. After the party, Rukai opened up Time Portals for the past heroes to return to their respective time periods. But before joining the other Jedi and Clone Troopers, Anakin gave Gallus his regards of carrying on his legacy, telling him he'll make a great Jedi Knight and Pilot like him one day, and even gives him the approval of keeping his Lightsaber knowing it would be in good hands. As Gallus then hugs Anakin, telling him he'll never forget the time they had together for the time being. As Padme then tells Gallus to take good care of Gabby, before everyone then returns to their respective time period. Afterward, Krone and the original Alicorn Jewels go back to the catacombs of the Equinelantis. Where the Jewels would be housed with Krone in her carbonite prison, to prevent anyone from ever being able to use them again. Despite many of the younger character's protests of Krone being able to help them out in any case. But Krone explains that it's not worth the risk of her trying to do what she did years ago and it's better for her to remain frozen as if anyone else powerful heard she was alive and around after destroying Blackard, then they would stop at nothing to kill her. She bids them farewell as she's lowered in the freezing chamber, being Frozen in Carbonite again, but this time, her appearance is of her standing regally. As Sharon asks Rukai if they may ever need Krone again, which he replies; "We'll have to let the Force answer that one". Before he flies and teleports away. Trivia * Category:Battles Category:Events